


The lost loves

by Santus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santus/pseuds/Santus
Summary: Больно не было — было спокойно.





	The lost loves

Они держатся за руки, и Нагиса видит; Нагиса видит, с каким нетерпением, огнём в глазах Хиёри смотрит на Джуна и Ибару там, на сцене. На них, оставшихся наедине с душной, колышущейся вспышками света толпой. Как жадно, то и дело облизывая губы и беззвучно, в унисон подпевая, пожирает своим вниманием каждое их движение. Чуть покачивается с мысков на пятки, сжимает пальцы Нагисы сильнее, а потом обращает к нему румяное и блестящее лицо; спрашивает сиплым шёпотом:

— Он потрясающий, правда? Они… оба. Да? — и отворачивается.

Нагиса повторяет про себя: « _он_ ». Наклоняется ближе, чтоб прочувствовать жар чужого тела, аромат одеколона и пота; размыкает губы у самого уха Хиёри — и ответ тонет в оглушительном грохоте зрительного зала. За ним не слышно даже, как смолкает музыка, и Нагиса, искоса глядя на замерших на переднем краю сцены Ибару и Джуна, измазанных в слепящем свете и обожании, не различает выражений их лиц, но представляет, каково это — быть сейчас на их месте.

Когда он хочет стиснуть пальцы Хиёри в ответ, взбудораженный таким ярким финалом, захлебнувшись на вдохе от вмиг переполнивших эмоций: радости, восторга, квинтэссенции всего того идеального и отточенного до последнего жеста, — Хиёри вырывает руку и кидается на шею Джуну, едва тот шагает за границу тёмных кулис.

— Джун-кун! Было так здорово, вы такие молодцы, Джун-кун!

Хиёри обнимает его, ворчащего, и пальцами, которые Нагиса не успел сжать посильнее, скребёт тёмный взмыленный загривок.

— Ваше Высочество, дайте нам перевести дух, — просит Ибара, вытирает взмокший лоб, задрав одну перчатку до середины ладони.

— Ибара, — зовёт Нагиса тихо, а Ибара слышит и подходит. Пытается смотреть в глаза, но то и дело роняет под ноги. — Хорошо поработали.

Ибара кивает, поправляет очки и налипшие на щёку волосы. А потом тихо охает, когда Нагиса обнимает, смыкает пальцы в замок на его пояснице, подбородок на худое плечо кладёт и закрывает глаза.

Пахнет совсем по-другому.

— Правда, хорошо. Молодцы.

— Спасибо, Ваше Превосходительство.

Так, за сомкнутыми веками, под оглушающий грохот чужого и своего пульса под глоткой, не видно и не слышно «Джун-кун».

— …конечно, Джун-кун! О, а что до Ибары…

Всё-таки слышно.

 

* * *

  

Нагиса закрывает глаза, а уши — ладонями, и слушает, слушает грохот собственного сердца. Неритмичный такой и запинающийся, задыхающийся через два удара, с колючей болью под корнем языка в промежутках между залпами перекачиваемой крови. Слишком ясно представал за сомкнутыми веками образ Хиёри, его сияющее лицо и улыбка, преисполненный любви взгляд, направленный только на Нагису; любви, которой хватило бы на целый мир.

— Хиёри-кун, ты моё солнце.

Солнце звонко и добродушно смеялось в ответ и кутало в своё умиротворяющее тепло.

— Нагиса-кун, ты для меня — весь мир.

Наверное, уже тогда в самом эпицентре его сердца вызревали пока что обласканные безграничной заботой цветы.

Это удивительно, думал Нагиса многим позже, быть одним из множества. Одним из тех, кто повержен настолько и так внезапно, что осколки разбитого форпоста приходится соскребать ногтями со стенок горла, роняя слёзы, жмурясь и дыша через нос. Больно не было — было спокойно. Вот, значит, почему последние месяцы всё шло наперекосяк, а мысли становились всё смурнее и тяжелее. Заметь он раньше, что обличённые в чувства слова давно и плотно вплавились ему под кожу, проблем было бы меньше.

_«Проблем»_

Нагиса морщится, смотря на своё отражение. Глушит тяжёлое дыхание пущенной водой, смывает потёки крови с рук и подбородка. Лепестки вот не смывает — долго глядит на них, измятые такие и тёмные от крови, аккуратно ополаскивает потом и уже привычно прячет у себя в комнате под подушкой. Не знает пока, зачем, но где-то на подкорке понимает: чтоб не забыть, как выглядят человеческие страдания во плоти.

— Ваше Превосходительство?..

Ибара появляется на пороге его комнаты, сонно трёт глаза. Нагиса успевает испугаться, но ещё некоторое время стоит к нему спиной, приводя гарцующий пульс в норму.

— Извини, не спалось, — оборачивается, улыбаясь и ощущая, что дышать немного легче.

— Уже которую ночь подряд.

— Извини.

— Я вынужден сообщить об этом Его Высочеству, но сначала запишу Вас к врачу. Такое положение дел в корне не!.. — Ибара вмиг кротко смолкает, улавливая в направленном на него взгляде что-то почти отчаянное. Вздыхает и опускает голову, ерошит волосы. Думает, наверное, как скоро это капризное великовозрастное дитя сведёт его в могилу. Но Нагиса только вздыхает — с трудом набрав воздух в лёгкие, с таким же трудом вытолкнув; ни черта не легче! — и опускается на край кровати. Рассеянно гладит угол подушки, думая только об очередных отсыревших лепестках под ней.

Хиёри не должен узнать.

— Поспим сегодня вместе? — спрашивает Нагиса, глядя мимо Ибары на зажжённый за его спиной свет. Ибара некоторое время мнётся (Нагисе кажется, что он слышит звук трещащих шестерёнок у того в голове), затем отвечает:

— Слушаюсь, — и заползает в остывшую кровать, укладываясь щекой на подставленное плечо. — У Вас ноги холодные.

— Извини.

— Перестаньте извиняться, Ваше Превосходительство. И я забыл погасить свет.

— Оставь, так лучше.

 

— Ун-ун! — кивает Хиёри. — Чудесненько, Джун-кун! А теперь замри!

Джун хмурится и от всей души желает ему смерти, но когда видит направленный на себя объектив телефона, замолкает и робко отводит взгляд, пока Кровавая Мэри лижет его лицо. Джун заботливо баюкает её на руках и треплет за ушами, а Хиёри воркует и картинно хватается за сердце.

— Нагиса-кун, они такие прелестные! — подскакивает и тычет ему в лицо телефоном. — Хочу и тебя сфотать с Мэричкой. Джун-кун, теперь очередь Нагиса-куна!

— Наконец-то.

— И с Джун-куном тоже!

— Чо?

— Не «чо», а хочу тебя вместе с Нагиса-куном и Мэричкой! Ибара, хватит так раздражающе бормотать.

— Я работаю, Ваше Высочество, — шипит тот в ответ, глянув поверх экрана ноутбука. Поправляет очки и снимает телефонный звонок с режима ожидания. — Прошу прощения, так о чём?..

— Ну и как хочешь.

Хиёри дует щёки и отворачивается от него. Когда берёт Нагису за руку, замирает и долго и внимательно, сощурившись, всматривается в его лицо. Где-то на периферии игриво тявкает Кровавая Мэри, а Нагиса думает, что ещё мгновение — и бутоны выстрелят ему прямо в голову, распустятся в черепной коробке и застынут изысканной багровой икебаной.

Пока сам он будет покрываться трещинами.

Икебана, наверное, будет потрясающе красивой.

— Нагиса-кун, ты хорошо спишь? Не болен?

Нагиса доверчиво жмурится, ожидая, что Хиёри, как в детстве, поцелует его в лоб, проверяя температуру. Но на лоб ложится его тёплая и узкая ладонь, и Нагиса неверяще распахивает глаза.

Почему?

Пожалуйста, Хиёри-кун. _Пожалуйстапожалуйстапожалуйстапожалуйстапожалуйста._

Прошу тебя, Хиёри-кун.

Хиёри-кун.

Х!..

Забавно, думает Нагиса и видит, как Кровавая Мэри соскакивает с рук Джуна и со встревоженным лаем несётся к нему; забавно, думает он, ощущается головокружение. И какие всё-таки тёплые у Хиёри ладони, поддерживающие его завалившуюся влево тяжёлую голову. Приятно, почти ласково.

Не пряные цветущие бутоны заполняют до краёв — это мягкие стебли, змеиным клубком сворачиваясь, распирают лёгкие. Спинка дивана ныряет под затылок, взгляд скатывается вбок: Ибара роняет телефон на стол и на лице его, одна за другой, сменяются тысячи эмоций. Нагиса едва успевает моргнуть, а это его лицо, испуганное такое, уже маячит перед самым носом, оттесняя Хиёри. Сильные пальцы с острыми ногтями давят на щёки, заставляя разомкнуть липкие губы, до скрежета стиснутые зубы, и пихают в рот в несколько раз сложенную ткань — галстук? Что-то вроде:

— …надо уложить на спину ...обычный синкоп, держите… — Нагисе удаётся разобрать.

А потом не удаётся разобрать ничего.

 

Вид у Хиёри был препаршивый. Ещё он совершенно не умел чистить яблоки и начинал хлюпать носом, пальцы дрожали, и Нагиса вздыхал, с улыбкой отнимая и яблоко, и тарелку с ножом, и самого его притягивая за руку да поближе. Целовал в висок.

— Я так ис-испугался.

Говорить Хиёри совсем не мог, задыхался через слово. Нагиса глядел поверх его макушки, чувствуя, как мокнет от слёз плечо больничной сорочки.

— Иба-а… Ибара…

— Ибара сказал, что это простой обморок, вызванный стрессом и кислородным голоданием, — заканчивает за него Джун. Он сидел у Нагисы в ногах, глядел то на дверь, то в пол, то на свои сцепленные в замок пальцы. — Ещё сказал, что последние несколько ночей Вы совсем не спали и…

— Почему ты ничего не рассказал? — дёргается Хиёри, врезаясь макушкой Нагисе в подбородок. — Ой, прости меня, пож—.. Почему не сказал, Нагиса-кун?! Я же не чужой тебе! Ты же… ты же мог хотя бы!..

Когда снова срывается в рыдания, Нагиса чувствует укол совести. Смотрит в угол потолка и думает, как ему нравится ощущение сонливости и лениво скребущейся, убаюканной лекарствами боли в грудной клетке. В раздутых лёгких и исцарапанном горле.

— Наги-сенпай, — зовёт Джун тихо. Нагиса укладывает Хиёри щекой на своё плечо, чешет кудрявый затылок и переводит на Джуна взгляд. — Это же не стресс, верно? Это же…

— Я же просил вас пока не беспокоить Его Превосходительство! — дверь распахивается с грохотом. За спиной Ибары чернеет силуэт лечащего врача, и Нагиса выдыхает едва не душу от облегчения. Легко хлопает Хиёри по спине, заставляя сесть на место, целует напоследок куда придётся — попадает в уголок дрожащих солёных губ.

— Прошу, освободите палату. Время посещений закончилось.

— А ты, Ибара? — спрашивает Джун.

— А мне надо решить пару бумажных вопросов и я покину отделение вслед за вами, — Ибара эдак красноречиво и выразительно ведёт бровью. Джун смолкает, снова роняя взгляд в пол, а Хиёри, продолжая шмыгать носом и вытирать рукавами слёзы, не может обронить ничего, кроме дребезжащих всхлипов.

Нагисе кажется, что сердце его сию же секунду сожмётся в горошину. Но вот кладёт руку Хиёри на плечо и кивает: идите. Хиёри кивает в ответ и плетётся к выходу. Джун подскакивает следом.

— Джун, — останавливает его Нагиса, манит к себе и обнимает за шею, заставляя наклониться. Тот даже пугается, хватается пальцами за спинку кровати, но Нагиса смотрит на него тепло так, с нежностью, и улыбается, когда Джун краснеет.

— Джун, у Хиёри-куна плохая погодка. Ему бы умыться, — Нагиса гладит его коротко стриженый загривок и шепчет на самое ухо. — Я просто немного устал. Ничего серьёзного.

Кроме взгляда Джуна. Тот сжимает губы в линию, смотрит в ответ долго и не мигая.

Он всё понял, Нагиса в этом не сомневается. Есть ли от того прок — понятия не имеет, но Джун, наконец, вздыхает, кивает, и Нагиса отпускает его. Вместе с Ибарой смотрят ему в спину, а врач затем закрывает за ним дверь.

— Подушка — не лучший тайник, Ваше Превосходительство, — ворчит Ибара, четверть часа спустя спровадив врача и отсудив себе ещё минут десять для разговора по душам.

И — Ибара раздражён. То и дело поправляет очки, цокает языком, трясёт носком ботинка. Ещё — зол. Нагиса не в праве его за это винить.

— Извини, я особо не задумывался и не предполагал, что ты найдёшь.

— Кто, скажите на милость, перестилает Вашу постель? Право слово, Вы... — Ибара тяжко вздыхает, снимает очки и жмурится, трёт переносицу. — Это не то, о чём следовало молчать. Вы умирали…

— Медленно и мучительно. Уже давно.

Ибара собирается сказать что-то ещё, но осекается.

— …Давно?

— Я читал об этом. Не так много людей на земле, которые могут материализовать свои чувства — они должны быть по-настоящему сильными, — за окном стерильная дневная белизна; наверное, листья деревьев пахнут как больничная палата — у Нагисы от лекарств притупилось обоняние. — Тех немногих, кому удалось, не назовёшь счастливчиками. Как думаешь, отец знал об этой моей предрасположенности?

— Отец… то есть, Крёстный Отец…

— Ты тоже можешь называть его отцом — ваше с ним родство куда глубже моего.

— Нет, Ваше Превосходительство… Не переводите тему! — Ибара порывисто привстаёт на стуле, но затягивает свою узду и опускается обратно. Ставит на колени тарелку с потемневшим яблоком и принимается чистить, чтоб чем-то занять руки. — Это не то, что можно удалить хирургическим путём. Я видел рентген. Ваши… Ваши лёгкие и сердце как будто в шерстяном клубке запутались.

— Красиво.

— Вовсе нет, — шипит Ибара. Нож стучит о край тарелки, пласт тонкой кожуры падает под ноги.

— А цветы?

— Бутонов много. Распустившихся же — мало.

— Хиёри-кун в своём клубе мог бы составить из них красивую цветочную композицию.

— Не мог бы, — возражает Ибара, нарезая яблоко на дольки. — Я не позволю Вам умереть, а им — узнать о болезни. Потому что у нас много планов, мы не можем бросить всё на полпути. Я Вам не позволю. Я дал обещание, что вознесу Вас на вершину.

Нагису пробирает смех — поднимается тот откуда-то из желудка, продирается сквозь анабиозные заросли и скребётся в глотке хриплым кашлем. Нагиса складывается вдвое, цедит редкие капли крови в прижатый ко рту кулак, а Ибара успевает рвануть вперёд, схватить за плечи и убаюкать в ладони гудящую, будто пеплом посыпанную голову. Тарелка с аккуратными дольками шатается на краю койки, он поправляет её коленом.

— И что… Что ты предлагаешь?

— Предлагаю Вам стать цветком-ним, получить полное государственное и медицинское обслуживание и жить так долго, как получится.

Нагиса жмётся щекой к его груди и ворочает липкими мыслями в голове.

Цветок-ним.

— Конечно, каждый цветок-ним сразу становится мировой сенсацией, а его личная жизнь — общественным достоянием, но я уже уладил этот вопрос.  

— Разве наша жизнь на данный момент не…?

— Это немного отличается, Ваше Превосходительство, — Ибара заботливо отнимает голову Нагисы от груди, предлагает ему нарезанное яблоко и тот тянется к тарелке дрожащими окровавленными пальцами. Ибара морщится, устраивает Нагису спиной на приподнятой спинке койки и принимается кормить с рук. — Афишируется Ваша болезнь в первую очередь, а Вы, как мне кажется, против того, чтоб Его Высочество об этом узнал. Так?

Нагиса кивает: так. Хрустит сочной долькой, цепляя её зубами с протянутой ладони.

— Ещё меньше Вы хотите превратить свою жизнь в ток-шоу без перерывов и выходных. И это именно те вопросы, которые мне предстояло решить.

— Успешно?

— Вполне, — Ибара поправляет очки, ловя скудный солнечный блик. — Симптомов у болезни предостаточно, так что для отчётности — и для Джуна с Его Высочеством — будут выбраны те, которые под стать ситуации. От Вас же потребуется лишь следование чёткому графику приёма лекарств и еженедельных медосмотров и сохранение тайны. Ну, а итогом, то есть после см-смерти, — Ибара запинается, — Ваше сердце будет отдано на исследования, а все данные обнародуются.

Нагиса с минуту-другую обдумывает сказанное, глядя в окно, пока Ибара скрупулёзно оттирает от крови его пальцы влажными салфетками, натирает антисептиком.

— Разве… Разве привилегии цветков-ним ограничиваются лишь всеобщим боготворением и государственной поддержкой?

— …Если Вы пожелаете, — отвечает Ибара на тон ниже; Нагиса переводит на него заинтересованный взгляд, — то Его Высочество могут заставить влюбиться в Вас насильно.

— Нет.

— Знаю. Потому и потребуется некоторое время, чтоб уладить оставшиеся вопросы. Боюсь, для этого мне придётся уехать ненадолго и оставить Вас здесь, в больничной палате.

Яблочная долька касается рта, Нагиса размыкает губы. Когда кусает, сок стекает по пальцам Ибары. Нагиса ловит их языком и снова отворачивается к окну, пока Ибара, дрожа, пытается совладать с собой.

— Спасибо, что мне не пришлось ничего тебе объяснять, Ибара. Немного жаль, что нельзя полюбить кого-то другого.

Нагиса горько усмехается и роняет голову на грудь, а себя — обратно на взбитую подушку.

— Хиёри-кун не должен знать. Ведь нужна ясная погода для того, чтоб моё солнце ярко светило. А ты сочинишь правдоподобную легенду для них обоих, верно?

— Верно, Ваше Превосходительство. 


End file.
